


cut the strings

by lovedsammy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 AND THE S3 PROMO!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedsammy/pseuds/lovedsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAJOR SPOILERS FOR HANNIBAL S3 (POSSIBLY) AND THE S3 PROMO!<br/>"He's playing with us, isn't he?" "Always."<br/>But no matter how assured he is of the game, it was them who would win it -- as soon as Hannibal Lecter became the pawn once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut the strings

“He’s playing with us,” She says, and he can hear the tangible apprehension in her voice that comes along with the realization. Abigail is no longer a passive victim to Hannibal’s machinations, and neither is he. Both of them see the beast clearly for what he is, for all his manipulation and coercion. Abigail had served as her father’s lure for the girls he killed. She had also served as the lure between himself and Hannibal, her existence tugging him in the direction of the antlered wendigo, the physical manifestation of evil and darkness. 

But those days are over. Neither of them are players in Hannibal’s game any longer, not pawns or marionettes to be prodded and pushed and pulled along. She sees Hannibal as he sees him now, and she’s not that girl he’d saved who’d just latched herself onto Hannibal instead of him, because she knew every time he looked at her it was through her father’s eyes. She knew he envisioned himself slitting her throat all over again. Abigail – his sweet, strong Abigail – was no longer the girl who left him alone in the shadows with his hallucinations of killing her. Instead, she was here, safe, by his side, by some stroke of fate. Or perhaps it was luck.

He catches her gaze, nods, hisses the words in his anger. “Always.”

Her eyes falter, biting her lip, eyebrows creasing with heightened anxiety. “Then… it’s just as it’s always been, isn’t it? We’re his pawns again?”

He grasps her hand, tightly, comfortingly, stroking it with the forefront of his thumb. “Not this time, Abby,” He promises. “This time, he’s the pawn. You’re the queen, and I’m your knight, if you want me to be. I won’t let him hurt you again. I promise.”

Promises are something he’s reserved about giving Abigail, but right now she needs it more than anything. The edges of her lips rise, the smile almost reaches her eyes, and she clasps her hand over his.  
“I know. We’ll get him this time, won’t we, Will?”

His smile is tight, but appears all the same. “I was the lure, Abby. I already caught him. Like a fish, he just left with a gaping hole in him, where his mouth is. Nothing a new bait can’t fix. I just need to find him, and catch him again. Then it will all be over.”

Who knew Hannibal Lecter better than she and him, after all?


End file.
